Many circuit devices, such as processors and microcontrollers used in electronic products, have digital to analog converter (DAC) circuits to convert information in digital form into corresponding information in analog form. Digital information is normally presented by signals having two discrete values, a binary one (logic one) and a binary zero (logic zero). Analog information is often represented by signals having many values within a specific range.